Nobodies and Fire Magic
by Ravenrebel7
Summary: Zexion had a dream that about Axel dying. What happens when it comes true? A love twisted romance between Axel and Zexion. AkuZeku
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction but I have written other stories not fanfiction based. You can find me on DevaintArt as NeverBelieveThis and on FictionPress by Ravenrebel7. I hope my first fanfiction isn't so terrible that you want to go throw up and burn it in a hole. **

**Chapter 1: ****Different Lovers? **

I sat straight up in bed with a screech. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream, _I thought as I tried to calm my breathing. It was still dark in my room so it must be really early. I looked up when the door creaked open.

"Zexion? I heard a scream, are you alright?" It was Demyx of course. I just nodded not looking him in the eye. He stepped completely in the room. "Do you want me to get Xion, or Axel, or Roxas?" He asked. I meet his eyes and shook my head violently. "Are you sure? I could go get Axel." I dropped my gaze to the floor. _Did I want that fire starter in my room? I mean the dream was about him, _I thought. I nodded ever so slightly and Demyx used a portal out of the room. I rolled over towards the wall to think. _Please dear God don't let that dream come true. But almost all of my dreams come true. _

"Zexion... What's wrong?" I looked up sharply into those mindreading green eyes. "Demyx said he heard you scream. Was it a bad dream?" He said sitting on the edge of my bed. I rolled over into his unnatural heat before answering in a voice just above a whisper. I did not like talking too much.

"Yeah… it was a dream. It was about…" He nodded running his gloved hand through his red hair "you.. and you were killed by a monster. I tried to save you but you died…" I closed my eyes as the dream flashed behind my eyelids. I felt Axels' hand slip over mine.

"Zexion, I'm right here aren't I? There have been no monster sightings near the castle in a long time."

"Well, maybe that is a signal that something bad is going to happen, Axel, have you ever thought of that?"

"For an sixteen year old your mature for your age, kiddo. Do you want to tell Xemmas?"

"Shut up, I'm almost seventeen. I don't think we should tell Xemmas until I figure out when going to happen." I answered staring hard at those bright cat eyes looking down at mine.

"Do you want me to stay here until you fall asleep?" He asked. I stayed silent for a long time before answering.

"… can you stay with me until morning?" I asked quietly.

"You mean sleep with you? Sure… scoot over shortie." I pointedly ignored the nickname.

He pulled of his black leather cloak to his white tank and fire boxers. I snorted, _figures,_ I thought.

"What?" I shook my head as he lifted the cover. I shivered at the sudden lack of warmth, _many I should wear more clothes when I got to bed_, I thought, _It is the middle of winter._ It was quickly replaced my delicious warmth. Oh god Axel was hot, in temperature and appearance. He smirked as he watched my face turn red. "Too hot for ya?" I glanced up at his eyes before rolling over once more to face the wall. I had just closed my eyes when I felt something slither over my waist.

My eyes shot open when Axels' chest pressed against my back. I could feel his warm breath on the back my neck. I felt his other long-fingered hand reach up and stroke my blue hair. I flinched at the first touch but after awhile I found it oddly comforting. _Maybe he's not such a piss off as I thought _as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to a loud clatter and warmth. I slowly forced my eyes open to see Marluxia at my open door. On the floor was a tray of food and books. I blink as I noticed the tan arm on my waist and hot breath on my cheek. I turned my head to see Axels' sleeping face.

"Mornin' Marluxia," I murmured drowsily rolled over to bury my head in Axels' chest.

"Wait… Marluxia!" I jerked into a sitting position blue hair flying around my face. Behind Marly I could see heads poking in the door at the scene. Roxas was looking very unhappy for seeing a certain redhead in my bed. Vexen for who knows why had his arm wrapped around Marluxia's shoulders. I quickly pulled up the blanket to cover my bare chest. Below me, the idiotic redhead rubbed his eyes before sitting up. He slung his arm around my shoulder before noticing all the three people at the door. Marluxia, Vexen, and Roxas were standing in the door way looking shocked. Roxas crossed his arms before commenting.

"Never thought, those two would end up together, let alone third base."

"We're not together and nothing happened last night." I said wrapping myself in my blanket before getting out of bed. I scooped but Axels' clothes and threw them at him. "Get out now." I said shaking my bangs back in their normal place.

"Ah come on Zex it's warm in your bed." Axel complained. "Hey guys can't you leave? Nothing happened last night."

"Fine but don't start making out right after we close the door alright?" Marluxia said. I hide my face as I felt blood rush to my cheeks. Axel smirked and ruffled my hair. The three other organization members left, when Axel asked me a question.

"Why are you blushing?" I felt my stomach lurch at the question. I looked up at his face to see his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I.." I did not want to answer because I was scared he would not like it.

**That's it for the first chapter. Short right? I have another couple pages to write for the next on. What's Zexion on going to say? Why was he blushing? Will he be able to figure out the Dream and save Axel? Why I'm I asking you these questions when I already know? **

**Zexion: Raven what are you doing? **

**Me: Nothing, Zexion, just plotting my next evil plan**

**Zexion: Have you been staying up late again?**

**Me: … Maybe.. **

*Raven *


	2. Chapter 2

You're going to kill me but I own an old laptop and I was in the middle of the writing more chapters for Nobodies and Fire Magic and it died completely deleting everything. I was more than mad because it has the rest of my stories on it. We were able to rebut it but the whole story of Nobodies and Fire Magic was gone. There wasn't even a file. Sorry for the bad news but I have other stories yet to come. I've been working on a couple of project for this site and Fictionpress. I'm probably will load those soon.


End file.
